


The Professor's Assistant

by seungsiksbitch



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kang Seungsik, Consent, Kinda gentle sex, M/M, Pornstar Seungsik, Smut, Top Jung Subin, University student jung subin, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungsiksbitch/pseuds/seungsiksbitch
Summary: The new professor's assistant looks way too familiar to Subin... Like a certain face he used to watch... On a certain website he used to visit daily... That can't be, right?
Relationships: Jung Subin/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40
Collections: VICFEST®—round two!





	The Professor's Assistant

Jung Subin has finally reached the end of his 1st year in University, and the lessons have gotten easier to handle than the ones at the start of the year, with loads of cramming and all-nighters. 

Everything in his course was interesting, and enjoyable...well, except for the English which he found a little tougher than he thought he would with all the poems and the use of ancient words.   
Thankfully, his professor was a nice teacher who helped give him extra notes and attention.  
Mr.Park was always ready for all kinds of help in any way possible which Subin was extremely grateful for and he has decided to make it up to him with an year-end gift. 

  
And then this morning walks in a big distractiom from his studies; _the professor's assistant_. 

Now, Kang wasn't troublesome or rude, or mean.   
Not bad in any way except he has put Subin into a state of confusion and frustration at the same time because he feels like Seungsik is so familiar yet he can't remember where.  
Normally, Subin would've shrugged it off with a thought like 'We must've crossed paths earlier' or 'Maybe we met in some party before.' 

But no, Seungsik was _mad_ familiar, like a face Subin saw a lot but he can not remember a single detail at all.

So now stands Seungsik in front of the large whiteboard, scanning the auditorium and every student carefully with a small smile,  
"I'm glad to be here, everyone. Since I'm not that much older, we can get along well and get a good score on the exams!" 

A student raises her arm, "How old are you, Sir?"   
Seungsik shakes his head, clearly getting the hint but choosing to ignore it, "25."  
"Oh~ what are your qualifications, Sir?" Another asks, and Seungsik raises his palm, chuckling "No more personal questions." 

While he talks about English, and the last 4 poems they had left before the annual exams, Subin keeps his eyes locked firmly on his face, trying to see if the change in angles will make Subin remember where he saw Seungsik. 

Seungsik is fairly older than him, too. So its a little surprising for Subin that he found him familar with the age gap.

  
Seungsik steps out of the room with a bow and a 'See you all tomorrow' because his work will start officially after today.  
Now, Subin blames his lack of brain working on his empty stomach and as he snacks on the energy bar in his hand. He stares into space, eyes on the whiteboard that had Seungsik's name on it and the names of the poems, 

He pictures Seungsik's face and then goes deep down memory lane. 

And then out of nowhere,  
_It hits him._

  
He gulps, and shakes his head at his own thoughts.   
"What am I thinking?" He says to himself, munching harder on the bar, until its all finished and now he's left with a heavy sack of curiosity on his chest, and a few hours till he goes home.

  
As soon as he's home, he locks his bedroom door to keep privacy from his roommate Sejun who had a tendency to be nosy a lot of times.  
Subin opens up his laptop, and he inhales deeply as he clicks on the google chrome icon,   
He isn't sure if he's ready.  
Because what if his suspicious are right?  
What if its true?   
How will he study?  
How will he look into Seungsik's eyes again?

He ignores whatever thought he has with a whisper of "Ride or Die" and types in quickly,

'Pornhub'

  
  


The website clicks open with a pop up ad right away, displaying different camgirls and camboys.   
Subin doesn't spare a second in changing the preference to the blue male icons colliding, 'Gay' and his entire screen changes to men only.

"Its been a long time." Subin says to himself, adjusting his headset on his head as he types in a random date from 2017 for similar videos to show up. 

A bunch of thumbnails load and Subin barely remembers them, just little flashbacks in his head, and he now remembers that the boy he saw in the video actually had black hair, while his professor's assistant ha brown hair.  
He still looks for it anyway,  
The confirmation. 

  
All he needs to do is find the video.   
_The_ video. 

He remembers the setting of the room, the little lamp on the bedside table, the pale purple color of the sheets, the wheat-colored skin, the glazed eyes and more than anything-- he remembers the voice,  
The moans and gasps, the trembles in every intake of breath.

Subin scrolls down, and down further, next clicking on the '2' to move on to the next page.  
And then '3', just skimming through the little trailers that appear when you keep your cursor over the thumbnails for too long.

Finally, the video comes after him and Subin clicks on it right away, not wasting a second and the scene unfolds before him,  
The golden lighting of the room, and the top's face as he smiles at the camera with a 'Look who's here'  
Subin nibbles on the inside of his cheek mindlessly, awaiting to see the man,

And his breath gets stuck in his throat when the camera pans to the bottom. 

Seungsik hides his face between his palms, "Hyung~ stop!" He giggles into his hands, shying away at the camera and now all Subin could see was Seungsik's naked body in the frame,   
He scans the tags with his eyes   
_"Domestic" "Gay" "Pretty Bottom" "Consensual" "Rough"_

"Stop? But you're the one who said to bring the camera? Should I go live?" 

Seungsik shook his head no in the video, "No~" Subin fast forwards the video,  
He needs to see more. 

And so he does,  
His hand automatically stops the fastforwarding at the part where Seungsik was already fallen apart with the top's fingers and was now begging for the best part, his needy eyes looking up into the camera--he knew damn well what he was doing. 

"Please, Hyung. I can't wait anymore, please." 

His moans fill Subin's headphones, into his ears went the sweet honey-like whines and whimpers, as the top continuously complimented him for being so tight and hot inside, and Subin wonders how he must feel inside if the man above him is complimenting him so much.  
But he quickly wipes away that thought. 

Seungsik's body moves along the mattress, the slams of his and the top's body creating smacks and slaps noises, mixed with their moans and Seungsik's more prettier moans in compared. 

His skin is glistening, and eyes glazed, just like Subin remembered.

The video ends with both men cumming, the top inside the condom and Seungsik over his own stomach with a loud high-pitched moan. 

Out of further curiosity, Subin clicks on the account that posted the video, called 'DaengDaeng-ie'

His eyes widen when he reads the '25 videos' and he finds out the account belongs to Seungsik as well, but the last video was posted in the beginning of 2018.   
"So he has given up now?" 

He clicks open another video, out of 'curiosity' ofcourse.   
Its Seungsik alone this time, he fixes the camera's tilted angle with a low sigh,  
"I'm lonely tonight, no one agreed to spend the night with me and since I _am_ an independant big boy~ I will help myself!"

He's more talkative alone, and Subin might have gasped a little when he saw Seungsik bring out a frickin' dildo which was most likely larger than Subin's own dick. 

Speaking of which, he was semi-hard in his pants and he blames it at his past self for enjoying these videos so much back then that they still affect him.  
But under no circumstance can he jack off to his professor's assistant (yet).

His mouth falls open as he watches Seungsik fuck the lubricated toy inside his hole, legs spread open and eyes scrunched in pleasure,  
"Oh, that feels _so_ good..." his voice echoes in Subin's ears, until there is a disturbing knock there and Subin realizes its from his own door.

He closes the browser and his laptop both, closing the lid, "Yeah Yeah I'm opening up!" He said, annoyed to Sejun who bursts inside as soon as the door is unlocked. 

Subin will 'investigate' further later.

His 'later' is left forgotten as he got occupied with Sejun and his Playstation but now that next morning is here and Seungsik is standing in front of him, explaining the main concept of the poem, all Subin can think of is his brown hair against his pillowcase back at home.  
He tries his best to survive today's class, which he does successfuly without looking at Seungsik even once and kept looking down at his book.

He's relieved with that and he is the first to be out of the auditorium.   
That does confuse Seungsik a bit because he isn't used to students not getting along well with him.  
So being the nice man he is, he decided to ask Subin about that tomorrow and try to be a better assistant.

While, Subin eats dinner as quick as possible and is back to his investigation.  
He's lying to himself, he knows that.   
He doesn't have anyone he trusts enough to talk about such a matter with.

Actually even if you do trust someone, how could you explain your professor's assistant used to be a literal pornstar?  
Its nothing shameful, really.

Its just....strange. 

And Subin actually has the audacity to think about using this whole situation to his advantage.

He doesn't wanna be a bad person but this can actually be useful.

  
He searches 'DaengDaeng-ie' and clicks on the profile right away, plugging in his headset and setting it on top of his head as he clicks on a different video from last time.  
He chose one that had another person recording him, and he realizes Seungsik is a bottom in all of the videos.  
Which made Subin aroused for a fact but he ignores it yet again.

Its always been in him to suppress, suppress and keep holding it all back until his last thread breaks loose. 

The video plays after a little loading with Subin's crappy wifi, Seungsik is laid on the bed yet again. 

"So I heard it right-- you _are_ a pillow prince." The top's deeper voice says from behind the camera, angled at Seungsik, who chuckles shyly and another thing Subin has noticed is that Seungsik was always shy and less talkative in the beginning.

"I'll admit that, yeah." Seungsik says.

Subin changes his position and rests his back against the headboard of his bed, the laptop in his lap now,  
He watches Seungsik strip away piece and piece of clothing off his body, until he was stark naked and the man's hand was running down his body, tanned skin looking so touchable through the screen, 

"Let's see if the other things I heard are true or not, Gyeonggi's pillow prince." 

"Ugh, don't put my hometown name in there! Weird." He's cut off next as his voice gets stuck in a hic, a finger slowly sliding inside him and the camera focuses on that now, showing clearly the way the man's fingers slipped inside one by one so easily. He speeds up, and Seungsik's gasps and whines fill the room, legs twitching every once in a while from holding back his orgasm, "That's enough..."

The rest of the video just plays in front of Subin and he watches closely as if he'd be tested on every subject in the video tomorrow. Indeed, Seungsik was a pillow prince with the way he didn't give a fuck about the top being pleased, he just laid there and let himself be pleasured. 

His eyes shut and glossy, red lips moaning. 

  
Next thing Subin knows is he watches another video, and as he's about to start another one, he's distracted by his aching boner and decided against that. 

Now, he's just stuck between what he should do with this information.

Subin is devastated when he finds out Wednesdays come with gym period. He was too busy with a certain person too sexy to get out of his head, that he completely forgot about gym.   
There was an extra English lesson today, too. The first one had already ended earlier with no casualties thankfully.

Now he's standing alone in the changing lockers, trying to make up with an excuse.

To his dismay, however walks in the man he definitely didn't want to see right now.

"Jung? What's wrong?" Seungsik called him by his last name formally, ' _As teachers should_ '.  
"N-Nothing." His words came out confused and scared, and that worries Seungsik more.  
"Jung, are you okay? I've noticed you don't pay much attention in lessons, either?"   
Subin groans internally, he avoids eye contact and just closes his locker door, "I'm fine, Sir. Just a little tired."

"Are you sure? Look at me." Seungsik is only being caring as a teacher, unaware of what Subin knows.  
And with an uncomfortable feeling up his gut, Subin looks at Seungsik, half-convincing smile on his lips.

"You look so pale! If there is anything, please tell me, Jung. I don't want my students to be in a bad condition." 

Subin nods, and a few flashes appear in front of him where Seungsik's head was-- flashes of his explicit expressions. 

"Yes....Sir...." 

' _Just leave already, please_.'

"Jung, is something the matter with me?" 

' _Just LEAVE oh gosh please'_

"No, Sir...." 

Seungsik just nods once, leaving the locker room and Subin exhales heavily.

Subin was currently alone with Mr.Park and Seungsik in the extra classes room, a very much smaller room compared to the auditorium. He has his book in front of him as he reads the poem, trying to grasp any word from the lines.

He's clueless and he clears his throat, "Mr.Park? I need help over here." But as Mr.Park is about to walk to him, his phone rings and he reads the dialer's name, "Oh, Kang? Please take care of Subin, I'll be right back." 

Subin almost hits his head on the table right in front of him, he hears Seungsik scoot over a chair and sit opposite of him, "What are you having trouble with?" 

Well, Subin's last thread might be this afterall and maybe its the lack of sleep, too that he says "Pillow prince." 

There's an awkward silence between them, and when Subin realizes what he said, he almost snaps his neck when he looks up at Seungsik and the teacher has his glasses slipping down his nose as he sat frozen.

"What?" Seungsik asks. 

"Nothing!" Subin groans, and he facepalms, "Jung, are you sexually deprived?" Seungsik asks in a whisper, "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable with anything..." Seungsik said sheepishly, and now Subin is annoyed because just now, everything was almost okay.

  
Now that the topic has been opened, he might as well spill it.

"Gyeonggi's pillow prince...." he said in a low hush tone, and Subin knows this is because he hasn't slept enough but he kind of liked the way his chest felt lighter. 

Seungsik's face loses color, and the awkward silence turns sharper before Seungsik is giggling awkwardly, "Wh-Who's that?" His slight stutter and shaky pupils gave away everything, and Subin leans back in his chair,  
" _You_. You are. The first day you walked in, I couldn't remember where I saw you at all. But now that I know and I've confirmed, I'm so fucking frustrated-"

"Language, Jung." 

"I'm so frustrated because I can't focus on anything, especially in English!" 

Seungsik gulps visibly, and he just looks away, hiding his face away behind the back of his hand, "I-I really don't know... what to say...um....This is my first time for a student to find out about that stuff." 

Seungsik sits up properly, and he thinks a little before he says next, "You must be really obsessed with that kind of stuff to remember things from 3 years ago." 

Subin shakes his head, and defensively says back, "Well, I'm not the one in risk of losing my job."

Seungsik's eyes widen into size of saucers (literally) and his jaw drops, "Jung! Do you plan on black mailing me?" 

Subin licks his suddenly dry lips, and he looks at Seungsik who's looking at him with utter betrayal in his eyes, "Uh....a little?" 

Now, Seungsik is a nice man but not _that_ nice.   
He takes off his glasses and slams his palm on the table between them, "Then, what the hell do you want? Money? Grades? Geez..." 

He is borderline annoyed now and Subin bites the corner of his cheek thoughtfully, "How about.....something else?" 

Subin checks Seungsik's face to see if there is any expression he could catch and he knows Seungsik got what he was implying,

"No, I can't. Not with a student and, I left that stuff 3 years ago already!" 

Subin chooses to play innocent, "What are you saying, Sir? I was only thinking about a little favor in extra classes," he pauses to inhale and lean forward so he's closer to Seungsik now, "Where did your mind go to, though?" He clicks his tongue, enjoying the facial expression Seungsik held of a half-annoyed half-scared person, 

But then, he doesn't wanna do it if Seungsik is scared. 

"I'm just playing with you, Sir." Subin adds with a grin, "Sex isn't enjoyable without consent and lots of blackmailing. I won't tell a single soul, I promise. I will try to focus more on my classes now." He gets up from his seat, picking up his book and he bows down to Seungsik who still wasn't given a chance to speak,  
"We will not be talking about this any time further unless you have a change of plans." 

  
Seungsik is left there, mouth slightly hung open.

  
The next few days Subin ignores Seungsik entirely, pretending like only Mr.Park was the one teaching him.  
But what he doesn't know is that the matter was different from Seungsik's side. 

So when he's handed a hotel card, with a room number written on it with a black gel pen, and just a 'See you later' from Seungsik himself,   
He is beyond just frustrated.

  
The sun sets into darkness and Subin parks his motorbike outside the hotel, the neon lights signalling something off about the place but he walks inside anyways.   
The card in his hand held a time stamp as well so he can come at the right time.  
He hands the card to the recieptant, "1st floor, down the hallway, last door to the left."   
Subin bows and follows the said directions.

At first, he was reluctant.  
But since he DID offer Seungsik that he has a chance to change his mind,  
He can't do much about it except obeying what Seungsik said. And Subin has to admit his ego got hurt with how small of a thing Seungsik had to say to make Subin drive all the way here to an unknown place. 

  
He gets on the elevator and the first floor comes really quick. He steps out and walks through the hallway, eerier silence in all of the rooms that stretched down both sides of him and he assumes the walls are sound-proof. 

He stops in front of the door, knocking before he enters inside. The lights are on and there's a small corridoor before the room starts.   
A king sized bed in the middle, bedside table and a few paintings on the wall.

Subin hears a little clatter beside him and he looks to his right to see Seungsik there.

"What's the meaning of all this?" Subin asked. 

"Sit down, Jung." 

Subin is trying his best to hold back his smirk, he knows why he's here and he can see the look in Seungsik's eyes.

He obliges, and seats himself on the bed, sinking into it slightly.

"Now what, Sir?" The 'Sir' came out more teasing than intended and Seungsik sighs out, making Subin divert all of his attention to him, "My mind changed."

Subin fakes surprise, gasping with his eyes wide, "What~ how perverted coming from a teacher."

"Teacher's assistant." Seungsik corrects,  
Subin scoots closer to Seungsik who sits down on the bed as well, he's wearing his work clothes still, the navy blue dress shirt and black pants, round glasses on the bridge of his nose.

"Why the sudden change of mind, though?"

"Nothing special."   
Actually, it was the lack of attention Seungsik was getting that made him act up.

"And did you think I wouldn't notice this was a motel?" He grins at Seungsik who tenses, "What...?"  
"The neon lights outside and sound-proof rooms, I'm not dumb, Sir."

"You can just call me Kang....or Seungsik." He says, advancing first and placing himself in Subin's lap comfortably, cutting the tension between them with just a single movement.  
Subin's hands go to Seungsik's thighs on their own, holding them under his palm softly.

"Or Gyeonggi's pillow prince?" 

Seungsik rolls his eyes playfully, and Subin goes "I see you're not afraid to lose your job anymore?" He eyed Seungsik's position at that and Seungsik cups his face, pushing himself closer to Subin, 

"Well, you promised you won't tell anyone, right?"

"I _did_ say that, yeah."

Subin's eyes flicker to Seungsik's lips and he leans in for a kiss just to get a finger pushed against his mouth,  
"No kisses. No marking and No recording." 

Subin furrows his eyebrows in annoyance, "That's really mean of you, you know? Not even kissing? Really?"

"My lips are virgin, okay?! I can't do that stuff." Seungsik said with an enthralling smile, one that made Subin forget everything and just grip Seungsik's thighs firmly to move both their figures comfortably back into the bed. 

Seungsik adjusts himself further until he's perfectly settled in Subin's lap, and the younger's fingers are popping off buttons of his shirt of, revealing more and more of his perfect skin. 

Subin starts peppering kisses down Seungsik's neck, soft and gentle ones that made the hair on Seungsik's body rise.

Seungsik gasps softly, feeling Subin paste open mouthed, harsher kisses now, taking off the shirt entirely off Seungsik's shoulders and letting it fall to his elbows.   
Seungsik's fingers find their way to Subin's shirt and Subin pauses his actions for a moment just to let Seungsik pull the tshirt off of his head, leaving Subin entirely shirtless.

Subin turns them around to lay Seungsik down on the bed, the pillow placed gently under his head, and the flashes come back yet again, in pictures of Seungsik under the camera, fucked out entirely.

  
Seungsik bit back his smile, "You are obsessed with the 'Pillow Prince' nickname, huh?"

Subin nods his head honestly, dipping down to kiss along Seungsik's chest and below to his navel. His hands tug on Seungsik's pants, taking them off along with his boxers and Seungsik takes off his glasses himself, too.

The older lets his eyes shut, feeling Subin push back his legs and Seungsik shouldn't be so pleasured judging the fact Subin is almost, _ALMOST_ in the place of an actual student, but its like he has completely forgotten that ever since Subin first touched him.

And Subin is gentle, he's a lot gentle for someone who was acting so needy for Seungsik earlier but Seungsik feels like he's the one needy now, wanting Subin to fuck him apart already but Subin is so gentle, like Seungsik's made of glass.  
His mouth is soft against Seungsik's hole, until his tongue is sliding inside and slowly opening up Seungsik wetly.   
Seungsik becomes hard, feeling Subin's tongue thrust in and out next, slowly and hotly. He moves his tongue inside for a solid minute, until his legs are trembling and Subin has to literally hold them apart so they don't close on his head.

Subin puts inside a finger gradually, thrusting it inside and then another finger, sitting back up and only focusing on pushing the fingers inside Seungsik and back outside.

Seungsik is letting out little whimpers, writhing underneath Subin's gaze as Subin fits in his third and last finger, curving his fingers to nudge against Seungsik's sweet spot and he cries out, hand reaching out to hold on to _anything_ \- which happens to be Subin's hair.   
"There, _yes_...That feels so _good_ , Ah." His voice comes out whiny, and Subin just pulls out his fingers abruptly. 

Seungsik's eyes flutter open at that and he cranes his neck up to see Subin rolling a condom down his dick and pick up the bottle of lube to lubricate himself.

"Hurry up, Jung." Seungsik said, making Subin lean down to kiss his temple with a 'Be patient.'

Seungsik watches as Subin lays down beside him, adjusting his head on the other pillow and he looks at Seungsik with a sly grin, "Come here?" 

Seungsik eyes his position, "You want me to ride you?"

Subin nods, 

"Wow. So much for a pillow prince, huh?" Seungsik said bitterly, making his way over and he holds Subin's cock in his hand, palming it a few times before lining it up his hole.  
He couldn't give Subin what he wants so easily though,  
So he presses the tip onto his hole, slipping it away on purpose and he hisses at the feel. 

He looks down to see Subin looking half-mad, but mostly aroused as hell with the expressions. 

"Don't make me push you down on it, Sir."  
"Don't call me SIR when your dick is almost inside me." 

Subin holds Seungsik's hipbones, letting him sink down on Subin's cock slowly, and both of them moan out in bliss at that.

And Subin looks at Seungsik, the way Seungsik's eyes were shut, taking in deep breaths and bottom lip tug in tightly between his teeth as he starts moving little by little.  
His inside is hot around Subin, so unbelievably good that Subin groans out and his fingertips dig into Seungsik's skin further,   
Now he knows why everyone was so thrilled to fuck Seungsik.

And Seungsik starts picking up his face, palms laid flatly on Subin's chest to brace himself as he jumps down on Subin's cock, louder moans spilling out now,

"Oh- _Oh_ you feel _so_ good, Jung. You're so _big_ inside, so- so _hard_ inside me!" He sighed out, leaning his hands backwards, palm faced down on the mattress now as he continuously raised himself and dropped back down. The thrusts reached deeper this way, and the moment Subin's cock hit his prostate, he mewls out and slumps due to how good it felt.  
Subin helps him with that, holding his waist up and thrusting into him repeatedly, deeper and harder inside now that he found the perfect spot.

Seungsik grows louder, his beautiful voice resonating in the room filled with noises of their bodies meeting together.

Seungsik tries following Subin's thrusts, and he's suddenly being laid back down again, legs held apart by Subin as he plunges his cock inside Seungsik.   
Seungsik doesn't understand anything much after that, moaning out whatever sweet things he could and just laying there, feeling Subin fuck him deeper and sloppier as they reached closer to climax every minute. 

And suddenly, Subin is pulling out and having Seungsik look at him confused. The younger is sweaty, looking tired and he just places the pillow up against the headboard and sits there, "You do it, it felt better that way."

Normally, Seungsik would whine about how controlling Subin was being with him but right now he's too indulged to think about anything else.

He goes to his inital position again, quickly slamming down on Subin's dick and his hands go on Subin's nape, mouth ajar as he keeps fucking Subin into his deepest, most sensitive parts until he had tears surrounding his eyes.

Subin gets lost in the feeling, matching Seungsik's thrusts and he leans a little closer to lick along Seungsik's nipple and blow on it. Seungsik arches his back, his thrusts turning rougher and messier as Subin notices him tightening up inside.   
So he does it again, to the other nipple too, blowing and sucking on the bud and loving the way Seungsik held him inside tightly,  
"Perv-vert! Don't suck there."

Subin whispers in reply, "I'm gonna cum soon, baby."   
Seungsik is either too endorsed in Subin's cock or he really liked the nickname because his moans become more lewd, " _Baby_ , yes. Your _baby_. Fuck- I'm gonna cum too." He sputters, and Subin wraps a helping palm around Seungsik's cock to pull his last thread and make him cum right away, while he releases inside the condom.

They halt in that position, breaths heavy and ragged and Subin looks up from Seungsik's chest, "You're so unfair..." he said, pulling out his cock and throwing away the dirty condom. He gets away to bring a towel while Seungsik sits there, and he makes sure Subin is out of sight when he pinches his skin to make sure he really isn't dreaming.

Subin returns with the damp towel, going to clean up at Seungsik's stomach who takes the cloth and starts doing it himself, 

"Now what, Sir?" Subin asked and Seungsik shrugs, "I don't know. Maybe concentrate on your classes now?" 

Subin chuckles, "And concentrate on you, too. Or you'll get needy for attention again." 

Seungsik opens his mouth to tell him that's not true but he's surprised how Subin knew what he felt inside,

"I- whatever." He pouted cutely, and Subin, despite being younger, can't help but pat his head gently, "Get dressed. It's late."

Seungsik complies with a nod, "Yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ;-;  
> #342 The new professor's assistant looks way too familiar to Subin... Like a certain face he used to watch... On a certain website he used to visit daily... That can't be, right?


End file.
